Bigger than Big
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: Now released from the company she loved, Mickie must find a way to continue her journey in the wild world of professional wrestling. Mickie James/John Cena *Appearances from numerous wrestling personalities!*
1. A glamorous exit

The chants and jeers from the crowd echoed in the petite brunette's ears. She sighed softly, for she knew it was her last night with the company she had loved since she was a child. She'd shared the locker room with greats like Jazz, Lita, Trish, Molly, Victoria and many more groundbreaking women.

But as she looked around, she saw nothing but clones. She saw nothing but fair skinned, blonde, hard chested women, in which she looked nothing like.

As she looked down, she saw her small hands trembling. She blinked, clearing her light brown eyes of tears and the burning feeling of cake icing. She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she faced the long mirror. As she closed her eyes, she confirmed with her heart, mind, and soul, that her time in the company she grew up loving, the company that made her a champion, and the company within a blink of an eye, was done with her like Sunday's trash, was over.

She opened her eyes, taking in her ridiculous current appearance. Her makeup was smeared, her clothes disgusting, and full of cake, and her beautiful brown hair, matted to her skin.

She took her hand, wiping her face furiously before exhaling again, knowing her tears couldn't be contained. She suddenly stopped crying, stood up straight, and stared at her reflection once more before speaking.

"I am Mickie James, former WWE Diva. Future TNA Knockout. I hope.."


	2. Blue eyed wonder

_11:30am._

The small brunette studied the clock, sighing, as she felt that it had been 11:30am for hours now. As she looked around, her reflection caught her eye. She was wearing a black button down, tucked into sequined denim jeans, with a tiny braided belt.

On her feet, instead of the "Diva" usual, she wore her chocolate cowboy boots. As she continued to study her appearance, she sighed softly, noticing the bags under her eyes from crying the night before.

"Let's get this over with, Vince…" she muttered, hoping her former boss would show his face eventually from his large office.

She was waiting to get her release papers, and was anxious from the thought of having to make conversation with her former colleagues. As she turned to her left, she studied the standing figure at the end of the hall. Her mind went back six years, remembering the first time she saw that figure.

_Mickie had been assigned to the WWE OVW developmental on August of 2004. Walking into the small, shabby building, she felt nothing but excitement from hearing the sounds of bodies hitting the hard ring. _

_She, being a VA native, knew nothing about her new surroundings. Hell, she was surprised she even found the place. But she believed fully that her heart guided her there, and her soul knew where it belonged. _

_She studied the place further, as she noticed two men chatting in front of her. One of the men, a tall, dark featured Caucasian male, turned toward her. His pouty lips curled into a smirk, as he stroked his chin. The other man, a more stout, but tall figured man chuckled softly at his friend's forwardness. _

_As she stared into his blue eyes, she instantly felt an attraction. Something about his eyes made her feel at ease, and his smile made her swoon even more. She studied him, taking in his slicked back blonde hair, strong jawline, and gorgeous features. _

_"So…Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to ask for my number?" The dark haired man said, laughing softy, as he attempted to charm her. Mickie looked down, excusing herself quickly as she navigated her way through the two men. _

_She sighed awkwardly, turning around to open her duffle bag, as a large hand opened it for her. She looked up, staring into the eyes of the icy blue eyed man she had nearly fell in love with on first sight. _

_"Hey, uh. Sorry about my friend. He's what you call a playboy, I suppose.." Mickie took in his Boston accent instantly, as she shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm Mickie." She extended her hand, smiling softly. "Mickie James." _

_As he took her tiny hand into his, he smiled softly, nodding. "What a pretty name, Mickie James. Not as pretty as you, of course." He chuckled, surprised by his own forwardness. As his words caught in his throat, he laughed softly, remembering he hadn't introduced himself. _

_"I'm sorry; I've seemed to have forgotten my words. My name is JC. But you can call me John Cena if you'd like to.."_

"Ms. James?"

Mickie had been so lost in thought over memories of that fateful day, that she didn't realize Vince had been staring at her, waiting for her to make her way into his office. As he held the door for her, Mickie glanced down at the familiar figure.

His blue eyes locked with Mickie's brown hues, as he walked off, hanging his head guiltily. Mickie scoffed, masking the sadness she felt in her heart. "What an idiot I was.."

Vince stared at her, puzzled as he cocked his head. "Who's an idiot again?" Mickie gasped softly, not noticing that she had spoken out loud.

"No one, Mr. McMahon. My apologies."


End file.
